The Bloody Moon's Rising
by Matsunome
Summary: Rated R for closing chapters! The past is the past, and what's been has been...hasn't it? Chapters get longer as you progress...Read and Review.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim ownership to any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters that do appear in my story, and I cannot accredit myself as having the genius to make such a creation. Also, my story is a drama/action/love fic. There will be violence, sex, and some drama. Anyone with a problem with any of these three things would do well to turn away from my story now. If you the reader still have no problem with this, then proceed and enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am excited about this story, because I am really enjoying this story and it is an interesting turn for my style of writing and am glad I can share it with other Kenshin fans. So without further ado, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a cool autumn day as Shinta was busy cleaning the dojo while Kaoru was chopping wood nearby. The leaves on the trees had started to turn their usual colors, and the world was filled with a magnificent brilliance as they swirled about dancing all over the compound.  
  
The nearby sound of Yahiko's practice sword being methodically swung in a repeated fashion, on this day, seemed to carry it's own musical harmony to the wind and the world. Shinta breathed a sigh of contentment at this as he peered out the doorway watching this display put on before him.  
  
He was nearly finished, for he was a diligent worker in his tasks, and his physique allowed him to carry on for far longer than most. After finally having completed his chore, he stood in the doorway and reminisced for a moment at all the memories the cherry blossoms brought back to him.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Kaoru had long since finished her chore of chopping wood and stood at the opposite end of the dojo watching him. 'He looks so gentle' she thought as she slipped up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Shinta?" She carried a soft, subdued tone of voice obviously affected by the same flooding of memories that could be found in Shinta.  
  
"Yes?" He replied dreamily, and for a moment, however brief, he stood there watching the cherry blossoms with Kaoru and was perfectly content.  
  
Kaoru never started speaking again, because she drifted off into a blissful state of her own as she leaned her head on him, only answering him with a soft moan. They stood like that for a while, interrupted only by Yahiko's calling out for Kaoru.  
  
She smiled to Shinta as she went to Yahiko, and their day continued. Later that evening a messenger came to the front gate with a message for Shinta. Since Kaoru was the only person around at the messenger's arrival, she accepted on his behalf, but when she asked from whom the message was, was replied only with a quietly hushed, "Torisaka and Serekoso."  
  
This worried Kaoru, for whenever events out of the ordinary such as this started to happen, they generally meant trouble.  
  
Author's Note: Well? This is definitely a different turn for my writing; so let me know how you like it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter will be a bit longer; the first was merely an exploratory chapter. As always, let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Why are you so afraid?" She was not quite sure why she was whispering as well.  
  
Unfortunately, the messenger was off as soon as the message was in Kaoru's hands. An ominous chill to the cool breeze came in, and the earth itself seemed to shudder at the mysterious message in Kaoru's possession.  
  
She ran back toward the dojo with a worried look on her face, her dear Shinta had only just returned from Kyoto, and she did not like the idea of him leaving so soon. Yahiko ran toward her after seeing her rush at such a pace across the compound, but he just as did the world around them stopped and suddenly became fearful.  
  
"What's the matter Kaoru? Is Shinta okay? C'mon tell me!"  
  
This caught Kaoru off guard, because it seemed to her as if even for a moment Yahiko and the very earth itself cried out with this alarm. She tried to disperse him quickly, for she was anxious to figure out why this letter was inverting the natural order of the world around her.  
  
"I don't know, where is Shinta? Is he still in the dojo? I need to find him quickly; I don't know why, but this letter seems to frighten the very world."  
  
Yahiko pondered for a moment, but could not remember if he was still in the dojo or not.  
  
"What is the matter? You all look like you've seen ghosts that you do."  
  
Shinta appeared out of nowhere, and was dirty from all the gardening he had just finished, giving his scar a brownish tint. As he met the look in Kaoru's eye, he too became worried, but his was an expression of serious worry.  
  
"Torisaka and Serekoso wrote didn't they?" His cross scar burned as he muttered these words, instantly transforming him from the happy and content state he enjoyed not moments ago to the grave and serious Shinta that emerged when he was threatened.  
  
Although she knew she should be comforted that Shinta recognized these names, her fears nevertheless remained, growing as she witnessed his scar burn.  
  
"Shinta what's going on? I'm worried."  
  
The wind had picked up and was starting to shriek, and with this wind, the cherry blossoms instead of flowing about like graceful dancers at the theaters, now carried on like a tornado. Out of all these cherry blossoms, there flew one red petal, which Shinta promptly snatched from the air.  
  
"The trees still bleed at the mere mention of those two, there is a story behind my scar that I've never told you, and it is part of the agony that still tears at my heart."  
  
******************  
  
"There you are Kenshin, Sarekoso and I have been looking all over for you!" Torisaka was yelling across the lane as loudly as possible without attracting too much attention.  
  
Kenshin turned to the duo, he liked neither, but since they both followed his leader, neither could die by his blade.  
  
Torisaka was a tall lean man in his thirties with a deeply tanned expression, body armor, deep black gauntlets, and a brown tunic. He made his reputation from the claw marks across his face that tore slits in his mask, and the scythe he carried with him.  
  
Sarekoso on the other hand was only medium in height, but what he lacked there, he made up in strength. He also was a much cheerier person, wearing a sky blue gi offset with a sakabatou at his waist. The expression of mangled joy that always portrayed his face unnerved all who spoke to him, for this facet of him continually distracted them.  
  
Their meeting took place on a sunny day, and the crowds bustled around them blooming for all the world as if they were a living hanami festival. Various musicians were set up at a nearby veranda to a shop's porch playing an old country tune that accompanied the rustling leaves to create a song of it's own; a living song.  
  
The dark expressions worn by both Torisaka and Sarekoso betrayed the secrecy with which they tried to act, and both stood there looking at each other to decide who would speak until Sarekoso broke the silence.  
  
"You've been given your assignment, but know also that this man is to be married to a woman named Berame. Don't be fooled, this sounds useless, but the man has become cautious and you may need other means to track him down than just him directly."  
  
******************* Yahiko displayed a confused expression on his face, since the story seemed to have no bearing on Shinta's apparent plight.  
  
"I don't understand Shinta, what do these men have to do with your past?"  
  
"Because," he replied " no one but their lords have ever lived long after being in communication with them; that is why the messenger most likely ran away in fright. Their connection to me is they are the only two people I could not beat; they manipulated me, tormented me, and all because they hated the fact that my reputation bettered theirs. They are the reason why the blood and death of Tomoe's husband will remain stained on my sword twice over."  
  
Author's Note: Well? I hope that my story to come will shed light on a new possibility about Shinta's past. Let me know what you think as always. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know things are serious right now, but there is another side to this story, besides I am a huge fan of the Kenshin and Kaoru pairing. Anyway, hope you're enjoying yourself so far, I hope to bring an insight into Shinta's past that many people may have never considered.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Dark clouds had started to assemble over the trio, and the heavens bellowed forth a warning that its tears were soon to be felt. A moment of silence was however, observed since today marked the anniversary of Shinta's unfortunate tragedy. This tragedy was the day Tomoe's husband lost his life a second time.  
  
"Let's go inside" Kaoru suggested, "Shinta can finish his story there, and we can all have dinner."  
  
The group needed no further motivation to make haste towards the inside of the compound where they could be warm, fed, and hear the rest of Shinta's story.  
  
"Come with me Yahiko, I need your help preparing dinner." Kaoru commanded.  
  
Not really having a reason to object, he went along grumbling about how she didn't have to treat him like that, and that all she had to do was ask and he would have been more than happy to oblige. As he went along, he could not help but notice that the sky seemed to burn just as Shinta's scar did, and that somehow the similarity between the two seemed uncanny, that there was more to this supposition than met his eye.  
  
"Kaoru," he asked, "do you think Shinta will have to leave to fight these guys? He already said that he was unsuccessful in beating them, why would he go to fight a fight he can't win?"  
  
She turned to him, looked into his eyes seeing the fear and the uncertainty behind them, and wished she could say something to simply allay his fears and hers to nothing.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko, I really don't. Honestly, I don't really understand what's going on here, why they are communicating with them, or why this is even happening. We'll just have to wait until Shinta finishes his story."  
  
She tried to put on a smile for him, to try and show him that everything was alright, but all she ended up being able to manage was a wane little smile, if it could even be called that. Yahiko saw this, and even though he wanted to press further, he did not want to cause Kaoru any discomfort on the matter, so he simply let it drop.  
  
Dinner that night ended up consisting of barbequed trout, which everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy, except for the nervous atmosphere that surrounded dinner. Although they did not want to seem impatient, they were eager to be filled in on what was going on. As Shinta watched this he sat back with knowing eyes, knowing that he could tell them, but they would never know the full extent of his pain.  
  
The group tried to make small talk during dinner, but Shinta heard none of it instead he closed his eyes and was taken back.  
  
************ "Kenshin, come with us, we have information for your next assignment."  
  
He was led up to a shop in the middle of the street next to a tanning vendor. It was a large shop, a broad porch with many wares and customers filled Kenshin's eye as he approached the weapon-smith's shop.  
  
A light skinned man in his thirties with a straw hat and a short sword at his side. He carried a light-hearted expression, and this worried Kenshin. 'Why is he cheery and meeting with me? Either he has good news that I am to take care of or he's hiding something.'  
  
It happened in a second; a hand with a small dagger came at his neck from behind, but to no avail. Kenshin spun, first catching the hand with the dagger and simply guiding it away from him has his other hand was placed onto his back pushing him down. A crowd formed around them; each person murmuring about the spectacle that had just taken place in front of them.  
  
After having defeated his opponent, Kenshin looked around and saw they all had swords on! 'The blades they carry are too nice to belong to simple village folk, this was a set up, but why?'  
  
"Come with me, hurry." A voice next to him whispered as the person grabbed his arm and led him to the back room.  
  
Awaiting him there was what seemed to be a council, and they had before them a map of Kyoto. He recognized the faces, he had seen them all before, and he wondered who his new assignment was.  
  
"Come, sit Kenshin." A man concealed by darkness told him. "We have much use for you battousi. Your legend grows with every kill, and now you are synonymous with demon spirits of the most deadly kind. Your target is a man named Eiso, he is the brother to a woman named Tomoe."  
  
"I didn't know he had a brother." Another man said.  
  
"Not many do, that is why we require the assassin's services, and this brother looks remarkably like him. In fact, I myself did not know they were brothers until I saw them both in front of me." The first man replied.  
  
The first man turned his attention to Kenshin.  
  
"Your purpose is to eliminate his brother, it is entirely possible that they could double for each other and no one could be the wiser. They have refined this to an art to the point we are not sure that they haven't been doing this all along. It's so simple none of us had ever considered it, which is why this needs to be attended to now. I trust this won't be a problem for you?"  
  
"I will destroy all that threaten to stand in the way of a more peaceful era, that I will. How will I recognize my target from his brother if the two resemble themselves so closely?"  
  
Kenshin was not sure how much of this to believe, something seemed off, although he could not place his finger on it. He decided to go along with it until he could make a concrete decision.  
****************** "Shinta dear are you okay?" Kaoru had apparently caught him in the middle of his reminiscence.  
  
"This brings back memories; I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Author's Note: How do you like the two simultaneous stories thing? The two will eventually converge playing into part b of the story, so. Anyway, hope your enjoying, and let me know what you think as always. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Scenes of violence and emotion are my strong suite; I have difficulty with sexual scenes simply because violence is more my forte, so excuse me for any shortcomings it may have. Enjoy yourselves on this chapter,  
  
Shinta leaned back and looked around the table, the sentiment of anticipation hovering to the point of palpability so as to be cut with his sakabatou. Yahiko had a look of fierce but uncertain determination that seemed to characterize him every time Shinta brought with him a part of his past such as this. Kaoru's reaction though, is what worried him, because this had penetrated her deeply causing her much internal anguish.  
  
"I promised to finish my story," Shinta began "and it's time I finished it. A long time ago Torisaka and Sarekoso used me in a plot of betrayal; the end result of which is my having to bring Tomoe the news of her husband's death twice over. I was tricked into killing the wrong man, so as soon as Tomoe found out her husband was still alive, I had to tell her that he was in fact dead. After I discovered how I had been manipulated like that I went in search of the two, and when I found them was challenged, but I could not defeat them."  
  
Unbeknownst to Shinta, a crystal tear had formed on his eye, and it sparkled with the edge of a thousands razors. Those members of the Kenshin- gumi present saw this, and were taken back by what they saw. Kaoru noticed this most of all, following him as he got up and walked into their room.  
  
He sat down leaning his back against the wall, burying his face in his hands, but he made not a sound. She walked over to him as quietly as possible, placing her arms around him as she sat down beside him placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
For twenty minutes, all he did was hold Kaoru, just sit there and hold her. Finally, she slipped off his gi as she drew him to her.  
  
"You've been there for me for so long Shinta," she had lowered her voice to a soft murmur "now it's time for me to hold you, to ease your pain."  
  
She turned his head and kissed him, smiling softly as she did. It was but a ripple across his grief stricken complexion, but she got him to brighten up. Kaoru's kiss had shone through as a ray of light does a cloudy day. The second time however, more than a few rays entered.  
  
Each time they renewed each other's embrace; Kaoru found he became more and more passionate out of the slowly dissolving dismal mood of her Shinta. He was finally ready to begin when he sat up and removed her kimono caressing her back.  
  
He started from her face, and worked his way down from the neck to the shoulders, to the chest, concentrating his efforts mainly on her neck. His kisses were quick and methodical, much like his fighting style, the hitten mitsurugi ryuu has more than one application after all.  
  
Kaoru was eventually rolled onto their bed, and was pinned effortlessly.  
  
"Kaoru, you've been the one person I could always lean on like this, someone who could ease the pain. For that I thank you, but now enough talk, I never leave a job unfinished."  
  
Needless to say, Shinta was now suitably distracted from his previously distressing and depressing mood.  
  
Again and again she was pounded, the harder he struck, the more she gasped and moaned. Over and over he struck, she had begun to moan now, but she did not truly reach the pinnacles of such joy until he tasted her neck. There was a twinge of pain, but that only brought an ecstasy far greater than the pain could ever hope to penetrate.  
  
A cycle had been created, as she approached each threshold, he would break through until she could take no more. They finally came together as Kaoru sat up to meet Shinta as he came down; their lips met, and for those precious few seconds they met on even ground.  
  
Several hours later, for it was well past midnight, they lay in bed drowsy from their evening. Night had fallen, and the sounds of the night had engulfed their home. A cool breeze whistling through the trees complimented by a full moon suggested that on this cloudless night that the day itself had managed to find calm after its sudden disturbance.  
  
The night in and of itself is a paradox in that for all the emptiness darkness seems to convey, some see it as having more life in it than day. There is a different feel all together concerning the night, for a creature of the night and that of the day share different worlds that though they are physically the same are drastically different.  
  
'Shinta, I'm worried about you, there's so much I don't understand, and I can't lose you. I just don't know what to do, I mean what is going on?'  
  
Even though Shinta had been distracted from his overhanging plight, Kaoru was not. Insecurities began to grow within her, and all of them stemmed from her fear of somehow losing her precious Shinta.  
  
She rolled over, since Shinta had by this time fallen asleep, and tried to do the same. She succeeded, but her dreams that night allowed her anything but true sleep.  
  
The next morning, a visitor appeared at the gate, and Kaoru went to receive him as she customarily did when visitors appeared.  
  
"Good mourning sir, what brings you to my home?"  
  
Her answer came in a sweet, almost liquid voice, almost as if his voice were a drug.  
  
"I am Sarekoso. Do not be afraid, I have need to speak with Kenshin, that is my sole purpose. Can I find him here?"  
  
Author's Note: There, I finally finished this chapter. I understand things were a bit mild, but my story as you will come to know will definitely deserve its R rating. Anyway, let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My muse went to sleep for a while, so I did not have much inspiration for the better part of two weeks. Now, I have another chapter for you as a result of my waking muse, enjoy.  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide, and she turned a pale white as the color drained from her. Thunder had begun to rumble in the distance, as birds had begun to chirp more and more hurriedly. Then nothing; the world stood still.  
  
"I understand my presence may cause you alarm, but rest assured I wish nothing more than to speak with Kenshin."  
  
Sarekoso spoke quietly and gently, but Kaoru did not notice that his expression, which was one of amusement, actually hid something much deeper.  
  
A few moments of silence passed before Kaoru finally agreed to go deliver his request. Her blue kimono sparkled in the pale moonlight, and she hurried along troubled with the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
Shinta was sitting in the room they now shared, and a somber expression played across his calm complexion.  
  
"What has happened Kaoru? You came back in a hurry."  
  
"There is a man at the gate by the name of Sarekoso who wishes to see you." Kaoru's voice betrayed the intensive fear that had built in her since seeing this ominous stranger.  
  
Seeing this emotion in Kaoru perturbed Shinta, since his old acquaintance was causing too much damage, and history had already taught him that lesson once.  
  
"Thank you. I will go speak with him, wait for me here. I shall not be long."  
  
Kaoru's confidence swelled if ever so slightly, for he always seemed to have a natural ability to allay her fears, but that feeling soon faded as Shinta grabbed his sakabatou just prior to leaving their room.  
  
The night had a strange warmth to it, but Shinta became very cold inside. 'I was hoping that this above all else would never surface again.' This was all too similar to before.  
  
*************** Shinta returned home to his farm and to Tomoe. Upon his arrival, she greeted him with a beautiful smile, and life was normal and quiet once again.  
  
A small man spoke to him as Shinta approached the front door.  
  
"Come to Kyoto with me, and quickly, there is urgent business concerning you there."  
  
Shinta stopped walking as he turned to meet the man. The shadows hid his face, but after so long, there was no mistaking Sarekoso, he had been with him too long.  
  
"I only just returned from travel, what could require me so soon and so urgently?"  
  
A faint flicker of amusement flashed across his face as he aimed a chuckle at Tomoe who was working near the fields.  
  
"I can give you the night, but you know as well as I that it's best not to keep them waiting. I can offer you no information as to why they want you so soon, since they did not see fit to tell me."  
  
Shinta's face hardened slightly as he tried desperately to figure out what could possibly be happening.  
  
"Very well Sarekoso, I shall leave with you at dawn."  
  
With that he walked past him to his home, and greeted Tomoe with the best smile he could manage. His efforts however, were in vain, for Tomoe saw past this attempt of his instantaneously.  
  
"Kenshin what's going on? I do not like it when they appear; they always bring news for your latest departure."  
  
"I leave for Kyoto in the morning. I do not know what they want with me, but I cannot refuse a summons from them."  
  
Tomoe became crestfallen, and lowered her head.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Later that evening a visitor came to their farm, and as Shinta went to meet him the stranger sunk to his knees.  
  
"Kenshin, their greatest fears have been confirmed come with me, quickly, and yes now."  
  
Shinta's mind quickly became very alert, as was his custom when tragedy threatened; he also became worried seeing Sarekoso kneeling before him.  
  
"What is going on? Did you not promise me the evening? I do not understand."  
  
"That's fine" he said standing up "an emergency has just occurred, hurry and retrieve your sakabatou. I cannot stress enough how important it is we arrive at Kyoto tonight. I will explain as best I can on the trip there."  
  
Not really having time to question, Shinta raced back into the house. Upon retrieving his sword, he called out a farewell to Tomoe and that he had no choice but to leave immediately he became fearful.  
  
"Tomoe? Where are you? Tomoe?"  
  
After still receiving no answer, he raced about the house, and then the fields to find her, but his efforts proved in vain. He was about to enlist Sarekoso's help in finding Tomoe, when he found Sarekoso in the doorway.  
  
"She's gone isn't she? Things are worse than first feared come with me."  
  
They quickly went out the door when.  
*********** NO!!! Shinta snapped out of his flashback, there was a reason this felt so familiar he thought, because it had all happened BEFORE!  
  
He was gasping for air after having sprinted across the compound back to their room.  
  
"Kaoru? Where are you? Kaoru?"  
  
She was gone.  
  
He turned toward the doorway, determined to wring answers out of Sarekoso, but instead found a note that had fallen from the crossbeam of the doorway. Shinta picked it up and read it aloud:  
  
All hail the mighty battousi,  
  
You've grown weak from this woman. Legend still talks of you with the highest tone of reverence, but then what are we? We who have taken what is most valuable, and now control the legend? All hail the mighty battousi indeed, come and get her, we wait.  
  
Anger and frustration bounded wildly within him as he struggled to maintain his self-control. How could he have been so stupid? Where they right? Had he finally after all this time with Kaoru been weakened by her? 'No' he thought. Kaoru was nothing but a blessing in his life.  
  
He took hold of his sakabatou, strapped it to his waist, and was already running after them, when someone in the distance called his name.  
  
"Wait, Kenshin where are you going? Is everything alright?"  
  
Shinta spun toward the caller, but after squinting at the small figure, saw it was only Yahiko. He did not have time to explain to the boy where he was going or why, so without so much as an answer, he was off in pursuit of Kaoru and his past.  
  
Not bothering to search for clues as to where Kaoru was taken, nor needing to, Shinta set out for Totomi province.  
  
The night was a blur to Shinta; his head had been clouded with all the emotion of Kaoru's capture. Owls, trees, stars, people, water, everything blended in, and when he finally 'awoke,' he stood in the presence of an awakening sun. For his efforts, he was awarded with a comb at his feet. It was purple with a pink flower, and it had been the one Kaoru was wearing the night of her capture.  
  
"Even now they toy with me." He sighed, and bent over to retrieve the item. This token that carried Kaoru's memory.. her scent seemed to give him a renewed courage. "It's different this time; I will not be your puppet as I once was. You've come back to seal the past, but all you have done is seal your fates."  
  
Author's Note: Kaoru's captured again, what else is new. Anyway, I write this so I can shine a light on a part of Shinta's past that though may not be strictly true to the story, will hopefully make you the reader look and Shinta and his past differently when I'm done. No two points of view on one event will ever say the same thing, and so with the next chapter enter the plot twist. 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I promised a plot twist, and I guarantee that none of you will guess it, simply because it is the most controversial aspect of the story. Keep in mind that this is only a 'what if.' This twist is why I wrote this story, but I'm afraid I can only give you the set up in this chapter. This leads directly into the good stuff; have fun.  
  
As the sun awoke, Kenshin placed the comb in the inside pocket of his gi. The sun's rays reached forth upon the land as it always does, but this day it did not reach forth with rays of warmth, but of searing light. What once brought great pleasure to Shinta's eyes, now only brought pain.  
  
His mind had cleared, and fatigue set in, and as head began to throb amidst all of this. Kenshin's thoughts now centered on a place to rest, for his body was near collapse, and he was still miles from his destination.  
  
He saw a small two-level hut that bordered the nearby marketplace, but all that mattered was sleep, purely and simply sleep. Kenshin's sword attracted as much attention if not more than his present state as he finally approached the door of the inn. A shocked calm appeared as abruptly and as suddenly as Kenshin's entrance. Fear was as palpable as the bread many of the guests were enjoying, for no man who was of good intent carried a weapon especially with the law that had been passed.  
  
"I need a room, please." Kenshin's words barely escaped his lips as he mustered the remnants of his energy to make the request. Silence followed for several moments still, until finally the innkeeper gathered the courage to speak.  
  
"We have a room just upstairs, please follow me."  
  
Kenshin was lead up a flight of stairs to a quiet, simple room with only the most basic of furnishings. He collapsed on the mat as soon as he touched it, not even bothering to remove his clothing.  
  
The sounds of drums and crickets greeted him as he finally awoke. He let out a quiet groan as he slowly lifted his head. The sun had set, and the marketplace that had many farmers and merchants selling their wares, was now replaced with people enjoying the nightlife. Kenshin stood up and walked over to the window, put his elbows on the sill, and buried his face in his hands.  
  
'How could I let this happen? This is all my fault.'  
  
After waking downstairs and paying the innkeeper, he stepped out into the street. "Two days until the meeting; I'll have to move quickly.'  
  
"Kenshin wait up! Where ya' going?" An all too familiar voice called.  
  
"I know that.Sano! I am curious to know how you found me so quickly, that I am."  
  
Kenshin knew he should expect any manner of surprises on his quest, but even when one expects the unexpected one is never completely prepared for it.  
  
"A person can only travel so quickly on foot, so I used a hoarse to catch up to you. Why did you leave in such a hurry anyway? Yahiko came running in making all kinds of noise about a stranger at the gate and how you and Kaoru were gone." Sano finished recounting his explanation with an exhausted tone. He had chased Shinta a long way after all.  
  
"Is Yahiko here with you? I am very grateful for your concern that I am, but I must do this alone, please understand."  
  
Kenshin turned away, and began walking towards the center of the marketplace when he felt his shoulder being grabbed by Sano.  
  
"Kenshin what's going on? Look, you've got friends, which means you don't have to do this alone! Just tell us what's going on; we can help! Think about it, facing your past doesn't have to mean doing so alone, besides I won't go. We're friends, and that means we stick together."  
  
Sano was now staring Kenshin full on in the face; there was no way he was going to let his friend do this alone.  
  
"Sano.you don't understand how dangerous this is. I'm after two men who dominated and lorded over me during my past. Their identities have been kept a closely guarded secret because they were the best.I couldn't even defeat them. I would rather not see one of my closest friends die as a result of me. I already lost someone very important to me, and all because they tried to help; I won't let that happen again."  
  
Sano was visibly taken back by this. 'Better than Kenshin? Is that even possible? No, it does not matter, friends do not abandon one another even when life gets a little dangerous.'  
  
"Your eyes harden Sano; you still wish to accompany me. Very well, the road I walk is dangerous, and I am grateful for the assistance, that I am."  
  
Kenshin turned, smiling now, as he continued his path toward the marketplace, this time with Sano at his side. They walked silently through the marketplace out to the other side of the city. They approached a fork in the road, on the left into the mountains, and to the right a path into the woods.  
  
"This way Sano," Kenshin told him as he walked off into the woods. "I know a path that will help us make better time, though I wish we did not have to travel through these woods, that I do."  
  
The forest carried with it an ominous presence as the pair walked the dark and foreboding path. The trees knew well the smell of blood, and this man who carried the scent was not welcome, for even mother nature knew of this manslayer. Something was different though, he smelled of the manslayer they knew all too well, but he did not carry the air that he had when last they met. This feeling was purer somehow, missing the taint of inhumanity that a true manslayer carried; this confused the trees as this strange man walked through their forest. This did not go unnoticed by Sano, and he looked about the forest with a feeling of mixed fear and wonder.  
  
"I don't get it Kenshin, what happened here? I don't know why, but this forest seems unsure about something, like it knows you or something."  
  
"You are right Sano, that you are. A long time ago, I was ordered to murder a group of advisors for the old regime. Fifty men met their deaths here, and the trees remember that day. The trees remember me, and are wary of me after all these years."  
  
After a day of journeying, Kenshin and Sano approached the sea. The tides were changing as they walked along the shoreline in search of a city where they might hire a ferry. All was peaceful and quiet, and could have even been an enjoyable trip, save for the circumstances which propelled them forward. The rest of the trip went with equal placidness, this time interrupted by a little girl that approached them roughly a mile from the coastal city that they now made their way towards.  
  
She was small, four or five in age, and wearing a simple pink kimono. The girl who looked remarkably like Kaoru was running toward them with all the speed her tiny legs could muster calling out his name. Kenshin, who always treated children with tender care, squatted down smiling at the girl as he waited for her to finally make her way to him. After a minute or so of waiting, he could finally hear the girl calling out to him as she got closer.  
  
"Hello miss, why is a pretty."  
  
He was interrupted in that he was busy catching the girl who had fallen just a few meters before him. What worried Sano was that she seemed to have something sharp in her hand as she fell, but not even the scratch Shinta received on his arm seemed to bother him, as the nasty fall the girl had to endure was avoided.  
  
"Well there you go miss. Do try and be more careful now. Was there something."  
  
He gave a quizzical look towards the girl as she ran off once again.  
  
The city itself bustled as many port cities do, but the murmur of conversation amongst the crowd was not as it normally would have been, for the topic of everyone's conversation was an impending storm that evening. After asking around several of the ferry services, the only gain Kenshin and Sano had for their efforts was the understanding that there was no hope in crossing should they fail to find a braver ferryman.  
  
The sun was nearly set as they finally came to a ferry-master by the name of Soonai. He was a large man, boasting an impressive belly and stature along with a great red beard and mustache. The man of about forty-five carried a jovial attitude as he announced to his potential customers that he was willing and able to set sail through any storm the sea could conjure, for a price of course.  
  
"Excuse me sir, how much are your services? My friend and I have urgent business that requires us to brave such an inhospitable storm."  
  
"Tonight? This is a very dangerous storm, but I suppose 100 yen ought to cover it."  
  
The shopkeeper had his back to the pair, and as he looked into the mirror saw Shinta's face, but more importantly his eyes. At that instant he became very cold and sweaty, a fear he hadn't felt since the old days now gripped him entirely. 'I haven't seen eyes like those I a long time, he must be the legendary manslayer. Forget the price, the faster I can get him where he's going the better.'  
  
"On second thought sir," the man visibly trying to repress the fear in his eyes by this point, "Why don't we just forget about my fee and just get you on your way?"  
  
"When should we be ready to leave?" Sano now spoke up after having been engrossed in the man's severely altered reaction.  
  
"Give me a half-hour." The shopkeeper replied.  
  
"Very well, we shall return in a half-hour." Shinta's gaze had not left the man's face since the conversation stared, but he now broke the gaze to turn and leave.  
  
On the way out, Sano started at the grunt Kenshin made as he rubbed the scratch he received earlier. What had started out as a scratch, had now manifested itself into what appeared to be a bruise. Kenshin saw the look his wound had received, and even though he had begun to sweat profusely, he tried, badly, to pass off his scratch as nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Well? It seemed like a good place to stop, and it's going to be slow going to finally put the next chapter together, because I really want to put some effort into what's to come. As always, let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well another chapter and here I am. As you guys have probably guessed, the guys who've taken Kaoru are pretty much assholes. Kenshin has a long way to go before the day is done, the battle is won, and his Kaoru is back in his arms, so enjoy.  
  
Sano had become more than just a little worried after witnessing the cut on Kenshin's arm. He could see blood pulsating through the wound, but why on earth did it carry an orange color? Looks like some sort of poison, but who, where? Hold on, that's the spot where that girl fell and cut him. What is going on?  
  
Kenshin hobbled forward a few steps and declared he needed somewhere to rest. He was now sweating heavily, his skin had taken on a brightened color, and he looked like he had a fever. Sano's suspicions about the girl would have to wait; he needed an inn and now. Looking around for an inn and only seeing a crowd of people, Sano's mind started to race. When his brain finally started running at full speed, he noticed a police officer roughly 50yds away, and tried desperately to call out.  
  
The officer turned, but the crowd made it impossible to see him, and the noise was such that hearing him was impossible as well. After several minutes of Sano calling and the police officer unable to find him, he turned away and continued to make his way forward. In desperation, Sano grabbed Kenshin scooping him into his arms and running after the policeman. Though such heroic efforts should have been rewarded, the man Sano sought disappeared into the crowd before Sano could catch him.  
  
"Agh, Damn! How the hell am I supposed to find an inn in this stupid town? Shit! We have a ferry to catch; we don't have time for this."  
  
Sano was full well prepared to launch himself into a tirade declaring to the world precisely how he felt about the situation when an elderly couple walking by interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me young man, we hope we're not interrupting, but you seemed very distraught that you could not find an inn for your sick friend."  
  
This comment, though soft spoken, had the force to make it clear through to Sano's consciousness, and he stopped to look at the couple that had interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, you know a place where we can spend the night old timers?"  
  
"Absolutely, see that booth with the jugglers hanging off of the stage next to it? You go right by it and you'll eventually see an inn on the right side, don't recall what the name of it is though."  
  
"Thank you for your help, but I really have to get going."  
  
Sano started to run off with a now unconscious Kenshin towards the inn.  
  
"Good luck to your friend." With that, the couple walked off again. 'Everything was going so well, what happened? Who are these guys Kenshin's so afraid of, and what happened between them? I could understand maybe a little bit of jealousy over Kenshin's reputation, but why go to such lengths? Questions later, right now I need to get Kenshin to an inn.  
  
Making his way through the thick crowd was not a pleasant task for Sano, and the snickers, angry comments, and the feeling that there was an endless sea of people in front of him did not improve the situation. The crowd grew more and more sparse as Sano made his way down the street, but then so did light. Shadows flickered and jumped taunting him as they would hide and jump out teasing his vision. One light still showed through, and the shadows that taunted him before now fled as if in terror of the light. Sano was able to see once more, and the one stroke of luck it seemed he'd had tonight came to him in that the one light hanging out into the street belonged to the inn the elderly couple had described to him earlier.  
  
As was the mood outside, the inside of the inn carried a festive mood, at least until Sano made his appearance bursting through the door. A quiet stir arose from the moment of silence, and Sano growing more and more angry at the quietly murmuring crowd that had formed in front of him.  
  
"What's a' matter with you people? Haven't you ever seen a sick person before? Old man, you got a place to stay?"  
  
"Lead them to my room Jeno, and please have a bucket of hot water sent up to my room." The voice belonged to a woman, there was no doubt about that, since it carried femininity no man could have ever hoped to imitate. There remained a lingering feeling however, that the voice was familiar.  
  
The voice arose from behind the crowd of onlookers; it was a soft but commanding voice with a regality all its own. As the woman finally pushed her way through to the front of the crowd and the two of them, Sano's eyes grew wide as he finally recognized who had come to their aide. Megumi was wearing a bright blue kimono with contrasting pink flowers cascading all about her kimono. The softness of her voice quickly disappeared when she saw it was Kenshin who needed her attention, not Sano. She rushed to him quickly, instinctively putting her hand on his head.  
  
"Sir Ken! Sano, what has happened to him? We must get him to my room immediately!"  
  
Sano was given no time for response as Megumi grabbed Sano and hauled the two of them up the stairs to her room. The room itself contained the basic furnishings, with the exception of additions so as to create a makeshift hospital.  
  
"Put him on the bed in the middle of the room. Now I need you to tell me very quickly what happened to him, I don't even know what's wrong with him and I can already tell you he's in bad shape."  
  
Sano shifted himself so that he faced Megumi directly. He made but one mistake in the care of his friend, and that was to look into her eyes. The passion held them, if only for a moment, but it was Kenshin's pressing need for help that broke a bond that would yet remain unsaid. The task of informing Megumi of Kenshin's plight should have been an easy enough task, but the power of contained emotion is indeed an awesome power, and Sano had to spend a great deal of effort to gather his courage to finally speak.  
  
"Some little girl came running towards Kenshin on our way to the city. He knelt down so he could talk to her since she was calling to him by name. It puzzles me how she knew his name, and more importantly how to recognize him. Anyway, as she was about to run into him she fell scratching his arm with who knows what. It stayed a scratch until just recently when I noticed it started looking like a bruise. Kenshin had become much weaker by then, he started sweating a lot, couldn't really focus, and eventually he collapsed into unconsciousness. I'm not sure what's happened to him; I thought whatever cut him was tipped with poison. Do you have any idea what could do this to him?"  
  
Megumi's eyes had become distant during Sano's explanation of what happened, and the room sat silent for several moments as Megumi continued with a thoughtful expression. At last she came out of this deep state and commanded Sano to retrieve a book of hers she left downstairs at a corner table. He quickly returned with the book, but Megumi's agitated expression as she thumbed through the pages did not bode well for Kenshin. After finally locating a page of interest, she began reading only to swear profusely at the text.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you not know how to cure Kenshin? Is there something we need?"  
  
"Yes, we do need something. What Kenshin has in him is indeed poison, but we need some cardine to cure him. The problem is that no one around here sells it. Sano, on the south side of the city just past the bridge on the left side there is a grove of bushes, find some silvery leaves and bring them to me, but be careful it is essential that you where gloves when handling these herbs. Oh, don't forget to bring a bag, these leaves react violently to human skin, but it works wonders with antidotes."  
  
Sano was out the door and down the street as soon as Megumi finished her sentence. What was once a never-ending mass of people was now a melding blur of light. People turned and started at Sano as he sprinted for the south side of the city. How it was possible for Sano to be so lazy, and yet in such great shape no one knew, but he was at the bridge in no time. The last thing he needed now was a distraction, so the gang of thieves that decided it was his turn to donate to the cause had particularly bad timing.  
  
The first one of them stepped forward and declared himself the leader, and that taxes on that road had been raised and they would need everything he had on him. Dispatching the ragged group of thieves did not take long, but then Kenshin didn't have long.  
  
When Sano returned, he found Megumi to have her 'hospital' in full service with various instruments lying about accompanied by a series of what appeared to be drugs set about in a similar fashion. She was slightly alarmed to see Sano come in covered in a thin layer of dirt, since the leaves were not hard to find, and definitely not off the path.  
  
"What happened? Did you get the leaves? Are you alright?" Try as she might, she could not hide how deep the thought of Sano hurt bothered her.  
  
"I'm fine, just a few guys lookin' for a fight is all. I got the leaves you asked for by the way."  
  
He drew the bag containing the leaves and handed them to Megumi. She quickly grabbed the bag tossing the contents into a pot of boiling water. She continued to add herbs and strange colored liquids that made it seem more like she was making soup than medicine. The closer Megumi came to completing her concoction, the more a strange scent filled the room. Accompanied by a thin layer of steam, the scent continued to fill the room, but with a strange effect. While Kenshin's breathing became easier, Sano started to become dizzy, and his concentration began to fade. Megumi seeing this, and swearing at herself for not remembering this and warning him, shooed him out of the room until further notice. Sano had no sooner approached the door, before he was stopped and called back. What he did not realize, and what Megumi did, is that this was a two-person procedure.  
  
Thinking quickly for a way for Sano to breathe the fumes years of medical practice allowed Megumi to become accustomed to, she instructed Sano to take a cloth sitting on her bed and to hold it pressed against his mouth and nose until she told him it was okay to breathe. She turned to the medicine and deemed it ready for use; now the tricky part of the procedure.  
  
"[Sigh] Okay, I have the medicine ready, but the danger's not over just yet. Sano, help me lift Kenshin onto the foldable bed, and it needs to be in the middle of the room."  
  
After a minute or so of heavy breathing, Kenshin had finally been moved. She retrieved a scalpel from one of her nearby tool kits and cut the bruise slightly. Both blood and a strange orange liquid seeped out through the incision Megumi made. She poured a small amount of the medicine into a round vile and handed it to Sano as she filled a greater portion into a cup.  
  
"Sano, I need you to watch me very carefully. He's going to need to drink some of this medicine, as well as have a portion of it poured onto the wound. When I tell you, I need you to pour a small amount of the medicine onto his wound. Timing is crucial and the medicine won't work if we don't get the timing for his doses just right. Oh, get a towel. You are to wipe away anything that comes up from the wound as I give him his dose."  
  
The procedure when back and forth for roughly an hour, Megumi issuing commands with Sano desperately praying that his friend would make it. This continued for another half-hour before the two of them heard a bunch of noise coming from downstairs. After several crashes accompanied by an equal number of screams, Megumi started wondering what was going on, but Sano didn't. As Megumi tried to make her way to the door and see what was happening, she was blocked by Sano's arm. She didn't know what was going on, but Sano did. He knew this type of noise all too well; this was no tavern brawl. Someone was coming up. Megumi's eyes widened with fear as she watched the expression on Sano's face harden, and his eyes shift toward the direction of the noise.  
  
"Stay here and don't open the door for anyone but me. Whoever it is has taken a great deal of interest this inn. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is I'm better suited for handling it, and besides you have to look after Kenshin."  
  
Not turning to look at her, he handed her the empty vile of medicine as he approached the door. Megumi walked with him to the door with the intention of shutting the door behind him, not noticing that Kenshin had risen and was hobbling like a drunk toward the door. Sano was about to close the door when he saw the man who had forced his way up to them.  
  
"Hey, what are you doin' forcing."  
  
Sano never finished his sentence as the blow that struck him threw him back against the door, and Megumi who was pressed against the door back against the wall. The only one unharmed by this incident was the still drugged Kenshin, who through sheer force of will could only slightly focus his eyes. The man who had just struck Sano turned toward Kenshin.  
  
"Poor pathetic fool. Did he really think he could stop me? You've become soft battousi, surrounding yourself with all these weaklings. In our first message we told the battousi to come for his woman, not some weakling so easily deceived by a simple child. Maybe this will inspire the true battousi to come out: did you know that the child we used to give you that scratch is dead? Or even that we slaughtered her family in the process? We have your woman Kenshin, and now we have your friend. You have one week to make it to our old meeting place. By the way, it will take you three days to heal from the poison, so I suggest you hurry seeing as how you won't have much time after you've healed. Just in case you decide to get a little lost or late, we will gut your woman and your friend alive and then crucify them outside our old inn."  
  
With that he turned, picked up the unconscious Sanosuke, and walked out. Kenshin desperately tried to run after the man, but got three steps before he fainted just shy of the doorway.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really getting excited about this story. I was wondering for a long time what to do with my story, and then my muse (I can never get a hold of her when I want to) popped in out of nowhere. From that I present to you this chapter and what will hopefully be a successful end to the story. Until then,  
  
Me 


End file.
